cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Diablofan
Founder of Ninja Spartans Diablofan founded the Nation of Ninja Spartans on 5/24/2008 at 6:07:27 PM. Not soon after on 5/24/2008 at 6:39:20 PM he joined the Mostly Harmless Alliance, where he stayed for nearly two years. Ninja Spartans currently has a nation strength of about 25,000 NS (11/28/2009). Time At the MHA MHA Wars Being a member of the Mostly Harmless Alliance for almost two years, Diablofan has been through many wars, fighting on behalf of MHA and her allies. Programmer Fairly Recently, Jadoo1989 founded the programming corps to ensure that the MHA excelled in its automation. Before long Diablofan joined the Programming corps and started to show leadership within the corps, making huge strides on their first major project. Interviewer After becalming a Programmer, Diablofan decided to do more services for the alliance, becoming an Interviewer; Preparing and Testing applicants for full membership into the MHA. Diplomat During Diablofan's growing career he became a Diplomat for the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Starting in november, to current, he is a diplomat to three alliances: SOS Brigade (SE), Greenland Republic and Viridian Entente. Secretary Level Positions Secretary of Updating Upon Dynasty's election as Legislator, the position of Secretary of Updating opened up. Diablofan in his hard working spirit, stepped up and took on the challenge of updating the groups and membership of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Secretary of Programming After Diablofan's tremendous work as a programmer, majorddf appointed him as Secretary of Programming as one of his first acts as Minister of Bad Poetry. Though the position was new, Diablofan had already been filling it's responsibilities, and was so proud of his appointment that he requested it as his main mask. Diablofan has since worked on numerous projects for MHA, and has helped lead the way for future programming within the MHA. Secretary of the Academy With Niu Garzukk's departure from MHA, he abandoned all of his jobs, including Secretary of the Acadamey. Niu Garzukk came back the next day and got all of the jobs he had back, except for Secretary of the Academy because the new Minister of Hitchhikers, Pourquoi, got a request from Diablofan about replacing Niu for this position. Much to Diablofan's surprise, he got the appointment. Since then, Diablofan has made some slight changes to the Acadamey, but overall, has been managing it just fine. Don't Panic Contributions Starting with the Don't Panic #26 he started helping out the Don't Panic by writing Movie Reviews. In Don't Panic #27, he wrote another review and got the statistics for the Don't Panic. Don't Panic #28 was released and has, to date, the most amount of article's written by him. While most of them are internal, it is still the most contributions by him. Don't Panic #29 was the final edition of the Don't Panic that had the help of Diablofan. Before he left the MHA. Run for Triumvir December Election Diablofan decided to run for Triumvir in November 2009. Initially he was running against Scutterbug, Draden Valerianovich, and FearUnited. But, after some withdrawls, he was against only Draden Valerianovich. On December 1st, 2009; the election ended and he lost to Draden Valerianovich 34 votes against 63 (39% Diablofan, 61% Draden). Janurary Election Diablofan ran for Triumvir again when election nominations went up in late december. On December 31, 2009, the election ended and Diablofan lost against Pudge1975. Pudge held 64% of the votes, Diablofan had 33%, the last 3% went to Abstain. Though Diablofan didn't win, he managed to show that a Secretary can be a good Triumvir Candidate. Avid Forum Gamer Diablofan is one of the top Spammers and Gamers on the Mostly Harmless Forums, keeping his work in the appropriate areas. He has held the position of the person with the highest post count on the MHA forums for some time now, with a post count of around 18,000 as of 11/28/2009. Time in the SOS Brigade Diablofan's Leaves MHA On Janurary 10th, 2010, Diablofan left the Mostly Harmless Alliance to join the SOS Brigade. Category:Individuals Category:Member of SOS Brigade